Many times a valuable item such as, for example, a car or motorcycle is subjected to damage while parked in a garage or otherwise stored. For example, a child can lose control of his skateboard while riding it in the garage, resulting in a dent in the side of his mother's valuable and otherwise pristine classic muscle car. Also, with today's average residential two-car garages being built smaller and smaller, it can be difficult to open the door of one car without having the door hit the other car.
Other situations exist where an item of value needs to be protected from some potentially damaging force. For example, a boat stored in a slip that is only slightly wider than the boat can result in damage to the boat from contact with the dock.
Applicants recognized this problem and developed a solution as described herein.